Finding Comfort In The Ocean's Embrace
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Kairi goes to Skylands to swim and forget a bad day, she gets an unexpected, yet pleasant surprise. :) Done as a request for antaurilover685. :)


**antaurilover685, who owns Kairi, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Finding Comfort In The Ocean's Embrace**

Kairi had finally reached her breaking point as she clocked out from her work shift and grabbed her stuff. Her boss came out and she saw him open his mouth, but she glared at him.

"No," she said sternly. "I worked my eight hours you scheduled me for and I'm done for today."

Her boss looked surprised. "But, Miss Kairi…," he began.

" _No,"_ she said in a warning tone and moved past him and out the door, going to her car and driving home. Arriving there, she went up to her room and made a split decision to go to Skylands and swim.

Changing into her modest two-piece swimsuit, she put on a t-shirt and shorts and her sandals before tying her hair back into a ponytail and turning on her Traptanium Portal, flipping the switch on the side so that it turned into a teleporter and letting the bright blue light engulf her, opening her eyes a moment later to find she was next to the ocean in Skylands and she smiled, slipping off her t-shirt and shorts and setting them on a nearby rock and kicking off her sandals, racing into the ocean and diving in.

Kairi began to feel better as she felt the water surround her and she began swimming, observing the colorful world under the water and letting it work its magic on her, making her forget the horrible day.

Thumpback, Snap Shot, and Echo were searching for Kairi as Master Eon told them the girl had arrived in Skylands moments before, but they hadn't seen her. They found Rachel sitting in Bouncer's lap by one of the water fountains in the Game Room while the giant was deftly, but gently, braiding the Tech Portal Master's hair into two long pigtails hanging down her back. Rachel saw the three water Skylanders and smiled. "Hi, guys," she said with a smile. "What's up?"

"Rach, did Kairi come in?" Echo asked.

The Tech Portal Master shook her head. "Not to my knowledge," she answered. "Is she here?"

"Master Eon said she was here, but she didn't come into the Academy," said Thumpback. "And she always does."

Rachel felt Bouncer finish braiding her hair and she jumped down from his lap. "Thanks, Bouncer," she said with a smile as she examined the braids. "You've gotten better."

He winked at her. "Practice," he said with a smile, rubbing her head affectionately.

Rachel then turned to the other three Skylanders. "Guys, I think I might know why Kairi didn't come in yet," she said. "And I have an idea as to where she is."

Sensing she was being serious, the three looked at her and Rachel sighed. "Kairi's been going through a lot lately," she said. "There's been some incidents in our world that have happened and…those incidents have really stressed her out."

"It was that bad?" Thumpback asked worriedly.

Rachel nodded. "Kairi told me a bit about what happened and how facing Kaos was a piece of cake compared to the junk she's had to deal with lately," she said. "And I know how she feels. Some days are just stressful."

The four Skylanders nodded in agreement. "Where is Kairi, then?" Snap Shot asked.

Rachel smiled a little. "She's either swimming in one of the oceans or in one of the many lakes here in Skylands," she said. "Swimming helps her cope and gets rid of the negative energy she's feeling."

Thanking the Tech Portal Master, the three water Skylanders headed out to find their Portal Master.

* * *

Kairi floated on her back and breathed deeply, beginning to feel better as she felt the water move around her and she then turned over and dove under, swimming a bit more before surfacing again.

Coming face to face with Thumpback.

A sharp squeak left Kairi's throat as she dove down suddenly in surprise, only to feel two familiar hands gently pull her back up. "I know I'm big, but surely I'm not that terrifying," Thumpback joked with a smile.

Kairi let out a sigh of relief before giggling a bit. "You already attacked my heart once, big guy," she said teasingly.

He grinned. "Here comes another attack then!" He said with a huge grin as he nuzzled Kairi's neck, making her giggle as he kissed her neck and face and hugged her, all the while, being gentle with her.

Giggling as the water giant continued kissing her face, she finally managed to get him to stop so that she could give him a proper kiss, which he returned.

Snap Shot and Echo came over. "Kairi?" Echo asked in concern.

"Is everything okay?" Snap Shot asked.

She sighed a little. "Just had a really bad day," she said.

She then looked at them. "Why?" She asked, sensing their concern.

"Rachel gave us an idea as to the stress you've been dealing with in your world," Thumpback said. "She didn't tell us what happened, but that it stressed you out quite a bit."

Kairi nodded. "Yeah," she said. "I'm feeling a lot better now, but I'm not quite ready to stop swimming yet."

"Is it okay if we join you?" Snap Shot asked.

"Sure," the Water Portal Master said with a smile.

As they swam around, Echo did a few tricks and one particular dive took her underwater where she saw something that made her gasp and shoot upwards toward the surface. "Kairi! You have a tail!" She exclaimed.

Kairi immediately looked down and then moved so that her new tail was visible to the others and gasped. "I do have a tail," she said in a whisper. "A real mermaid tail."

Where Kairi's legs had been was now a beautiful blue mermaid tail with sparkles that caught the sunlight and made it shimmer. The girl now dove underwater and swam around a bit before surfacing, a huge smile on her face before she wondered about something and headed towards the shore, feeling her tail form back into two legs, but when she went back into the ocean, her tail returned. The transformation was painless and Kairi suddenly had the urge to do something she had seen some dolphins do one time.

As her Skylander partners watched, she dove down to the ocean floor that was a few yards down, but not too deep to where she'd have to worry about her lungs, and then began swimming up to the surface, gaining speed as she got closer and then shot up out of the water and into the air in a perfect arch. She heard Thumpback wolf whistle at her while Snap Shot and Echo cheered as she then dove back down gracefully and swam towards them again.

Thumpback picked her up as she got closer to him. "That was amazing, Kairi!" He said, hugging her before letting her slip back into the water, but she stayed beside him, smiling.

"This has just become the best day ever," she said.

Thumpback smiled. "Actually, you're missing just one small detail," he said.

She looked up at him and he kissed her soundly, making her lean back into his arms and he held her tenderly. "My beautiful mermaid," he whispered to her.

Kairi smiled again. "Okay, this is the best day I've had in a long time," she said as she began swimming some more with her partners swimming beside her, the ocean soothing Kairi's nerves and helping her enjoy herself more with her friends.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
